This invention relates generally to the field of musical instruments and more specifically to a complete system for an electronic bass drum.
Virtually every drum kit has a bass drum, whether it is an acoustic set or an electronic set. This invention is designed to replace current bass drums in every type of drum set.
In FIG. 1, a current technology acoustic drum set is presented, including a conventional acoustic bass drum. Note that there is the bass drum itself 21, a special bass drum microphone 22 and individual drum microphones 22a for picking up sounds when more volume is required, an amplifier/mixer or P.A. device 23 and speakers 24 to play the sounds to the audience. Also note that the pitch and voice quality of the bass drum always remains the same, and that the whole setup includes several components that are usually spread out and inaccessible to the drummer, most notably the volume control. And that each component usually has its own heavy wooden case that adds to the weight and setup complexity of the system.
FIG. 1a shows the same drum kit, except for the acoustic bass drum which has been replaced by my invention 25. Note that all of the peripheral amplification and sound equipment has also been replaced, by my single instrument. And because the invention includes an electronic drum module, the performer is able to control the voice quality of the bass drum at will, and all volume adjustment controls are readily available.
Current technology electronic drum sets FIG. 2, usually include a pedal 26, an impact sensitive electronic kick pad 27, a drum module 28 and an amplification system or P.A. 29 for performing. There are advantages to using an electronic drum set. The tonal quality of the drums is instantly variable; most modern drum modules offer over 500 different sounds, and these sounds are readily changeable depending upon the style of music played. Also, there is usually a volume control that is easily within reach of the drummer. But there are still drawbacks to existing technology. An external amplification or P.A. system 29 still needs to be set up.
In FIG. 2a, the electronic bass drum 25 replaces the current kick pad, module, and amplification systems with a single, easily transportable instrument. Not only is my electronic bass drum used for an entire electronic drum set; an entire band can use the drum to play their music live or have a silent band practice.
Cosmetically, a large bass drum shape is very much desired by all drummers, and current electronic bass drum technology is shunned by most conventional acoustic drummers for this reason. And there is no system for mounting tom-toms or other percussion instruments on the typical electronic bass drum. My invention overcomes all of the limitations listed above.
The invention described herein is similar to the instrument that is described in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,039, with some additional features. Most notably, there is a system for mounting and protecting commercially available drum modules, using a shock-proof mount which I have designed. This system makes it simpler for amplifier companies to manufacture the instrument, and it allows drummers to use their existing drum modules rather than purchase one that is incorporated into the shell. Special jacks allow drum modules to be used wherever they are mounted; either on my bass drum or in a remote location.